


Lost and found

by Kasumi_Mitsukari



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, battle academia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Mitsukari/pseuds/Kasumi_Mitsukari
Summary: Just a little fic about Battle Academia Jayce and Viktor
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there are any errors: sorry I tried my best >-<

„I HATE YOU!“  
The door slammed shut when Viktor stomped out of Jayces Room and it was followed by a all consuming silence. It was now a year that they were a couple now and everything was perfectly fine, at least most of the times. Sure they argued here and there sometimes but that was normal right? They fight and after that they would cuddle for hours in front of Jayces TV or they would do….other stuff. But every time the fight would end in one way or another and they would never part ways in an argue. But not this time.

Jayce groaned and let himself fall into his, way too big for one person, bed. This time he really fucked up. Good job. He didn’t just forgot their anniversary. That would be something that Viktor would never be so pissed about. Sure he would mock him for all eternity how forgetful he was and he would say ,It’s because your ego is way to big. You oversee a lot with that thing’ as always but the reason why he slapped him a few moments ago with tears in his eyes was because he saw how he flirted with Lux in his doorway when she came across. He was so fucking stupid. He had done it to annoy Ezreal a bit. How could he know that in exactly that moment his boyfriend would come around the next corner because he wanted to borrow a book for his next Battle lesson from him? After that the book was forgotten of course. Jayce had tried to explain but it seemed that Viktor was already to listen and that Jayce stepped the first time too far.   
“I’m sorry”

He sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes, late at night when he couldn’t sleep, and Viktor was by his side he thought about them. How it came to the point that this stubborn, annoying, always arguing, shy, cute, intelligent and wonderful person in his arms ended up with the biggest jerk in school. How he deserved him. And how he could tolerate all his bullshit even when he always had a hard time to deal with other people. Maybe, he thought, when his mind drifted to one of these nights, were a sleeping Viktor would lie beside him, peaceful and so beautiful in the moonshine, he could do all this because he was the most perfect being in the universe. At least for Jayces miserable life. And maybe he would lose him after that forever. This thought was extremely painful. “You know what you had when you lost it”, Viktor sometimes said whenever Jayce lost something again. A tool or a book but never in his life he realized how true these words were than now were he had lost him.

The days after that incident were pure hell for Jayce. Viktor didn’t appear in any class they had together and no one had seen him either.   
“He will come back. Give him time.”  
Darius patted him on his shoulder, maybe a little too hard.

“Sure he was hurt but he is a smart guy. He will realize soon how worthless you are without him and that you need him and that you of all people know that and would never risk that. Trust me he will come back to you”  
Jayce snorted and buried his face in his hands. “Thanks for you encouraging words Darius but…..please stop-”, he mumbled. “You are not helping.”  
“Maybe you should talk with one of the teachers”, Darius offered and looked over the heads of the students in the cafeteria. “There is your house professor. Ask him if he knows something about Vik”   
Darius was a jerk, just as Jayce himself, but not as intelligent and maybe a bit too straight forward sometimes. But this time his idea was actually useful. So Jayce stood and made his way threw the groups of students to the desk were all the teachers sat and talked.   
“Uhm….Professor Swain?”   
His teacher looked up at him. “Yes?”  
“Could we talk for a moment?”  
And his gaze traveled to the other teachers for a split second.

“Alone?”  
Professor Swain frowned and eyed him intensely. Then he nodded, said goodbye to Professor LeBlanc and Graves and asked him to follow him. They ended up in his office and Jayce searched for words while his Professor sat down behind his large desk, full with paperwork and notes.  
“You are here because of Viktor, am I right?”  
Jayce closed his mouth and stared into Swains stabbing red eyes. It was as if he would analyze him and could read his mind and he hated that. But he nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Professors desk. “He did not appear in class for a while now and….I am worried. No one saw or heard from him.”  
“That’s because”, Swain began and leaned into his chair. Hands crossed before him on the table. “He is not in school anymore.”  
Jayces heart sank into his stomach and suddenly he felt very ill and nauseous. “What?”   
Swain closed his eyes. “He left a few days ago. Said his parents needed his help. We both know that this was a lie. He ran away from something. I could not stop him no matter what I said and he was on the edge of tears the most time of our conversation.”   
His eyes found Jayces blue ones again.

“Whatever it was. You were the reason, right?”  
Jayce gulped. But nodded. It was useless to lie now.   
“I see.”  
The Professor stood and turned to the large window behind him, arms crossed behind his back. “I fought many wars. Most of them were avoidable and even more were pointless. It was in the war 20 years ago when I realized how dumb we humans are. We fought against each other because a few of us were stronger than others with the magic they were born with. Humans against humans because of selfish reasons”

He huffed and Jayce saw how his human hand brushed over the surface of the demon one. He lost his arm in this war and survived with only his willpower to end it.   
“I know that you and Mister Viktor were close”  
Jayce head snapped back up and his eyes found Swains, who looked over his shoulder. “I don’t know how close. But I know that you are the only one who can find and safe him. Were ever he is right now. I will tell your teachers that you will not come to the lessons for a few days. I trust in you that you will find your friend and that you will bring him back to us.”   
And with that the conversation was over.

Silent and a little bit shocked about the fact that Viktor ran away he leaved, just to run into a wall of flesh.

“Hey Jayce. And how was it?”  
Jayce groaned and rubbed his nose. How could he be so lost in his thoughts that he had overseen Darius of all people?  
“Viktor ran away and Professor Swain gave me the order to find him and bring him back”  
Darius whistled impressed.

“Than my dear friend I wish you luck”  
And with these words he disappeared in Swains office.

Love is war.

Jayce realized that when he found himself in front of a giant building, broken and crumbling from the time it was not used and dark and unfriendly. It was the old school building from the Battle Academia, on the other end of the town, and it was abandoned after the last war had destroyed a lot of the main building. They decided it would be better to build a new one inside the city instead of miles outside of it to underline the new peace between mages and normal people.   
Jayce followed his track till here and it was as if he could hear the bombs that destroyed the building all these years ago. He clutched his hammer harder and gulped when he entered. Viktor was here somewhere. He knows it!   
“He will not come little nerd!”  
He stopped immediately when he heard the voice echo through the old and crumbled floors of the school.  
“He will not come because he never loved you. You know that you saw him right?”  
A horrible crunching sound was heard and a whine. And that was when everything in Jayces head turned off and before he could think anything else he rushed into the room were the sounds came from. He had recognized this whine and his fears became true when he bursted into the room with splintering wood and clashing metal when his hammer broke through the door.

There he was.

Viktor was bound and gagged.

Suspended with his arms on a metal bar like a pig ready to be slaughtered.

Crying and bleeding with broken glasses and injuries everywhere. They had torn apart his shirt and uniform and his upper body was full with bruises were he was hit with an hard object over and over again.

Jayce saw red when his gaze traveled to the other person in the room.

“Oh who we have here~”  
Kayns voice was smug and Jayce could feel how his muscles twitched with the urge to kill this guy. Everyone in school knows how much Kayn hated Viktor because he was the one who let his idol Zed get expelled from school after he bullied Viktor for over a year. He should have known that this bastard was behind all this.   
In his hand was a baseball bat and it was full with blood. Dry and fresh and it was 100% Viktors blood.

“Here to safe your little friend, Jayce?”  
Kayns voice ripped him out of his thoughts. “I knew you would come to save your little plaything Jayce. I know you. You are an asshole and you would never allow someone to steal from you~”  
“Shut up!”  
Jayces voice trembled.

“What else? Will you punch me with that…thing?”  
He pointed at the hammer in Jayce trembling hands.   
“Cute~ But let’s come to the reason I wanted you to come here” He moved towards Viktor and brushed over his cheeks. Viktor tried to pull away with no success.

“This little bitch here was the reason I lost my dear master”, Kayn said and his grip tightens around Viktors neck. “He was the reason why my life became worthless. I lost everything and now” He pulled his hand away and Viktor started coughing when oxygen filled his lungs again.

“I will do him the same favor!”

Kayn grinned and his eyes met Jayces.   
“I will kill you right here and now. And he will look. He will see everything while Zed will slaughter you and then we will send him and his broken psyche back to school. Oh how hilarious it will be to watch when the greatest student of them all will go mad and kill everyone~”  
Jayce realized to late the words Kayn had said. And too late that they were not alone.

Pain rushed through his body when two blades pierced through his body from behind. His eyes widened when he looked down and saw the bloody metal coming right out of his belly.

“JAAAAAAAAAAAAAYCE!”  
His eyes shot up again and met with Viktors beautiful yellow ones. He stared at him, shocked and with fear and pain in his eyes. “V…Viktor….I….”  
The blades circled inside of him and when he coughed he tasted blood.

“I’m….so sorry….I….”  
“JAYCE PLEASE!”  
“I….never wanted….to hurt you….you….”  
“SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! FIGHT!”  
“I can’t lose you…..Viktor I….I love you….”  
Viktor cried out his pain and tried to free himself.   
Zed laughed when his blades glided out of Jayces body and he fell to the ground. Numb and trembling.

“What a pretty face”, Zed said when he circled Jayce and knelt before him. “It would be a shame to destroy it. Good thing that I never feel shame~”  
The pain was everywhere when Zed used his Blades to cut open his face. But he could not scream.

“JAAAAAAAAAAAAYCE!”  
He heard Viktors screams and sobs but his mind was already fading. That was until

“Zed lets make his face pretty too shall we?”  
“Nice idea. This nerd will show the world who he belongs to”  
Instantly he was completely awake again. His body moved on its own and it was in a matter of seconds that he had his hammer in hand and jumped at the two kidnappers before him. They did not even have the time to react before Jayces hammer hit both of them and send them flying.

“Jayce!?”  
Viktor stared at him. How he could still move was a miracle and he was just half conscious. But it was enough to safe his beloved.   
“Youuuuu”

Zed and Kayn stared at him. Nothing but blood lust in their eyes .

“We will…”  
“You will do nothing!”  
Red light filled the room and both of them cried out when claws appeared from the ground and grabbed them.

Immediately Jayces eyes shot to the door and their was professor Swain, demon hand in the air and with glowing red eyes.

“I apologize that I was not here faster.”, he said and saw to the two injured boys. “When I send you away Jayce I let a few of my crows follow you. And when they said what is happening here I run as fast as I could. Still….A few moments later and I would have been too late”  
Jayce huffed and sunk to the ground. His whole body screaming and in pain. It was over.

The Professor brought Zed and Kayn out of the room before he came to them. When he freed Viktor he immediately sunk next to Jayce and hugged him so hard that he needed to be remembered from the Professor that Jayce was badly injured.

“You idiot. You could have died!”, Viktor sniffed.

Jayce lay on the ground, Viktor sat beside him and Swain was healing his wounds.

Jayce smiled and his hand found Viktors.

“I would die a thousand times for you.”  
“Idiot!”  
Viktor sniffed again and his cheeks grew red.   
“I hope this will never be necessary”  
Both of them looked up to Swain who bandaged Jayce now. “It was very reckless to run into them just like that Mister Jayce. Next time, come to me okay?”

Jayce laughed and nodded. “As long as I never need to ever let go of Viktor again its fine by me~”  
“J…JAYCE!”  
Viktor punched him against the shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt though but with a face red like a tomato.

Swain and Jayce laughed.   
“I love you nerd”, Jayce said smiling.

“And I love you”, Viktor mumbled, looking away.

You_ know what you had when you lose it. And you will appreciate it even more when it comes back again._ That’s what Jayce learned this day. And even though he almost lost his life that day, it was the happiest day of his life when he was able to hug Viktor again and tell him everything he always wanted to say.

_ -the end_


End file.
